


He's just a kid

by WeGoTtEmBoIs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blackwatch Era, Cussing, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Father-Son Relationship, Flashbacks, Hurt Jesse McCree, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, No Smut, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Trust Issues, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeGoTtEmBoIs/pseuds/WeGoTtEmBoIs
Summary: {I'm not good a summaries so BARE WITH ME}Nobody was happy with this situation, not Jack, not Gabe, not the crusaders who haven't had actual sleep in the last few days, and definitely not the gangly teen now snarling from the corner. Thinking that this all started because Reinhardt forgot the directions for once, now sounds crazy to all of them.orSmall accidents can lead to big changes, even to stubborn teenagers who swear to never stray from their chosen path.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I'm finally back from my break. Again I am truly sorry but writers block is a bitch. ANYWAY, I'm truly motivated to write this story since I noticed that I never see many Deadlock/Young Mccree stories that involve Reinhardt, and since he's in this I thought to include the crusaders aswell to add some seasoning to this story. For the sake of this trainwreck of writing Jesse is 16 years old, Gabriel is 27, Jack 26, Reinhardt 30, Ana 28, and Torbjorn is 30. I know that these ages don't comply with the canon but again, these ages are for the sake of this story. I am not attempting to redo the story lore. Also, Pharah and Brigitte will mostly be mentioned at the begining not really in it. TRANSLATE WAS USED FOR THE SPANISH IM SORRY BUT I DON'T SPEAK THE LANGUAGE MYSELF
> 
> I DO NOT OWN OVERWATCH OR THE LORE IT ALL BELONGS TO BLIZZARD EXCEPT MY BACKGROUND CHARACTERS FOR STORY PURPOSES

"Be sure to get us back safely lieutenant", Balderich said placing his hand on the young crusaders shoulder. Reinhardt looked up from the floor he had been spacing out at, into the slightly concerned but stern eyes of his commander. His commanders emotions have become something the blonde could read easily now, only after the many years he has spent under his command. 'Many' being the past 9 years, to Reinhardt that's along time since he enlisted into the crusaders almost immidiately after becoming the right age to properly do so (he had attempted to enlist at 17 but sadly revealed his true age during a boast of pride at the office). 

"Do not worry, I will make sure to bring us back in better shape than when we left", Reinhardt chuckled motioning to the small mixed group of germany's greatest defenders and overwatch soldiers on a mission, a mission in Santa Monica,CA. The task had been to take out a rouge military gorup that had strayed from Overwatch in a move of rebellion, crusaders had been a backup plan that ended up being used due to the extreme upgrades made on stolen Overwatch tech, upgrades that prevented a non-armored person from entering without being blown to chunks in milliseconds. Bits and pieces of innocent civilians had been found on dirt outside of the groups hideout when responders first arrived, seemingly being target practice for such weapons. 

Suddenly, a smaller military vehicle pulled into the mobile base, successfully stiring up dust in its arrival. Black with a weird white and red symbol on the side, a symbol that was not recognizable to the crusaders. Soldiers stood up almost immidiately at attention, startling the foreigners even more than before. Whoever was in the mode of tranportation was clearly not one to be messed with if this is their resonse just from pulling in. Then, as if on cue, the door swung open in an aggresive manor.

A man, in clothes as black as the car he was exiting, stepped out calmly onto the dry ground. His actions very much rivaling the violent introduction, but not lost given his cold steel eyes. Dark skin and two big shot guns strapped to his waist. Even though he seemed to be slightly shorter than two or three soldiers he definitely was not 'short' standing at a solid 6'0. The man was wearing a black beanie with the same symbol as seen before, slighlty ruged and worn. His face is what stood out to many though. Unlike the officers met before who were teacher-like, strict but caring nature showing more openly. Facial structures being cold and distant, slightly scarred along the side, majorly contrasting previously warm knowledge of men seemingly within his same rank.

"Commander Reyes, sir!", soldier voices rang out in unison saluting. The fun aura that was previously among them had quickly vanished when they stood to attention, instead replaced with clipped awareness. Reyes scanned across their 90 degree salutes with precision, his gaze taking in every flaw plausible with one glance. Slowly walking along the line with his body tense, like a guitar string pulled to tight. Finally reaching last man in line and returning to his place in front of them all. 

"Who's in charge here", Reyes' deep and gruff voice appeared to be directed to the crusaders now even though he was physically facing his agents. A second passed before Balderich stepped forward, towering the other man immensely. 

"That would be me." He offers his hand for a handshake. Accepted on the other end firmly. "Balderich Von Adler, leader of the Crusaders and current leader of this mission." Reyes only nodded in response, continuing to analyze those who are still standing at attention for the man. Reyes called 'at ease' only moments after, tired of the tight nit air around the group, even if it was still cautious after called. 

"I've heard," Reyes started in a dark tone, "that there was some.. casualties along this mission." 

A sigh escaped the larger of the two, dropping his head in guilt and mourning. Many of the casualties had been civilians yes, but the ones who gave their lives during the operation had been mostly Overwatch agents from before the Crusaders had arrived. Balderich felt responsible for their untimely demise, if he had only been there earlier, then they wouldn't have lost the long lives ahead of them. Maybe then he could've taken their place, he was in his forties, he's experienced everything hes wanted to and is more than ready to give his life in the line of duty if need be. Those who had died were only young men and women, they still had dreams and goals, even in their military life. Balderich himself had seen a young women sketching in a small drawing pad days before the main mission, in was a beautiful charcoal piece of the far rocky mountains complete with birds in the sky. That same women's name had been called on the deceased list, having died with the sketch pad still in her pocket. Balderich couldn't even think about seperating the pad from her body, so instead he gave specific directions to those who took the bodies to bury her with it. And thus her funeral is being planned with just that. How can he tell that to her commanding officer?

"Yes..there were a few losses along this mission sadly, mostly civilians but there was some from yout division-"

"My division?", Reyes's voice cut off the man in momentary confusion, startling both parties involved.

"U-uh? Yes? The Overwatch Division-", he attempted to continue only to be cutoff again by the black-clad man.

"Overwatch isn't *MY* division", Reyes sternly commented in almost an offended tone of voice. His hands coming out in a 'hold on' motion, leading to more confusion on all fronts.

"What?", Reinhardt said without thinking properly as to whom he was speaking to. He looked around to see if there were anymore military vehicles with superiors approaching, but there weren't any. Leaving a dumbstruck blonde.

"Overwatch isn't my division. Blackwatch is.", Reyes almost sounded like he was statinf the most obvious fact known to man. However, to the crusaders he looked even more crazy.

"Black- what??.."


	2. Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {This chapter will be actually capable of being read! I might re-write the first chapter since it was originally wrote at 5 am with barely any sleep.}
> 
> Reinhardt makes a sliiiiight mistake when driving back to the main base, who would've known such a small misunderstanding could discover something the radar? 
> 
> OVERWATCH AND ITS LORE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME ONLY THIS STORY AND THE MINOR CHARACTERS I MADE FOR PROPELLING THE PLOT!

"Blackwatch is...You know what, that's not important right now. Once we get back to main base it can be explained by my 'boss'," displeasure and annoyance toward the title very much evident in his voice. "Strike Commander Morrison will be much better at explaining this situation than me," a strained smile pulled at his lips. His face looked uncomfortable, even at the small and fake gesture. "Now," his body straightened demanding the soldiers to their positions once-more, " we need to get back to Headquarters before Jack gets on my ass even more for wasting time." Calling them to dispand and hastily pack up their possessions, his pointed look to the crusaders meaning he wanted them to do the same. 

They filled the military cars with equipment, barely leaving enough room for both soldiers and crusaders, finally their trip back began. Leaving four military carriers in total going along the border between states. Due to safety procautions called by Commander Morrison himself, they could not stick together along the trip. Even though Overwatch was a powerful organization, many people still disagreed with the military operation. One time, a military vehicle had even been attacked and raided going along Route 66, agents who did make it out alive still suffered severe head trauma or disabling injuries. Nobody who went on that mission and survived are capable of working in Overwatch today. Ever since then, the vehicles have been decked out with twice the weapons, every agent being briefed on the importance of discretion. 

The number one rule that was taught? When on a mission involving three or more vehicles, never move from point A to point B in a major group or straight line. Why? Because apparently to Gabriel's higher-ups: 'Even with our agents being far more experienced in combat and weapons training, if they are all together and attacked more cargo and intel is at risk if infiltrated'. Safe to say, Gabriel was more than unhappy during that briefing. Totally not taking out his frustration on his office wall, and if anybody said otherwise they might-out of knowhere- have extra training hours the following day. 

The very same spanish speaker got stuck riding with a certain loud blonde, along with the crusaders commander. The Blackwatch assigned vehicle was given up to transport those who had attained injuries during battle, leading to his current situation. Equipment from the black military tranportation had to be seperated into the other three, leaving more space for those injured inside the car, and busting whatever personal space bubble Gabe had created for himself. Gabriel was reaching the end of his wits, he himself loved the sound of silence. However, Reinhardt could not stop talking for the life of him. Topics bounced around the cabin for what felt like hours to the dark skinned man, ranging from past events in Germany to stuff that has happened recently involving the rouge group. Gabe had been tuning everything out, uncaring to the world around him. Atleast, until he started to notice the uncommon terrain they were venturing through, so had Balderich.

"Reinhardt, are you sure this is the right path?", uncertainty seeping into the deep voice.

"Why of course I am! It says I'm going the right way on the indicating device! See! The red line is red for victory! and it has been red the entire time so we must be on our way to victory!"

"Wait-", Gabriel stopped talking, immidiantly recognizing the familiar sign he had studied so intently the day those agents got ambushed and ransacked. The dreaded sign of Route 66 now seemed to be mocking him in all of its worn and sunbleached glory. His stunned silence slightly worrying the other two with him, Balderich opened his mouth to express his concerns and ask the other if he was okay. However, he was prevented from doing such by the low rumbled seemingly coming from below him within the earth. Before they knew it, a loud explosion rang from up ahead, bringing them all back to attention of their surroundings. 

Bullets flying past old buildings, noises of both a persons final yell to screams of victory, people so covered in dirt it was hard to tell who was innocent and who had taken a life with no remorse.

Chaos. It was gunpowder and blood covered chaos.


	3. Route 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling upon the off radar turf war going on at Route 66, a certain cowboy sticks out among the bloodied bodies. Clearly not old enough to have be out of highschool, and Gabe is sure as hell that he isn't old enough to be caught up in a gang battle.
> 
> Or, ballsy cowboy shots, angry hispanic commanders, and sleep deprived soldiers/crusaders dealing with to much shit today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!! I know that this story hasn't been updated in while, mainly due to my lack of confidence in writing long chapters. However, school for me has started back and my english class has been helping me majorly when it comes to non-cringey writing. ANYWAY! I hope to enjoy this MUCH longer chapter and keep an eye out for the other stories I will be posting possibly later on tonight (I am jacked on energy drinks and will be studying anyway). ENJOYYYY!!!!

Bullets flew past the squad car as screams of both agony and triumph mixed together among the gun shots. A few strays weren't so offset afterall, and actually struck the armored car. Those within the vehicle were finally thrown out of their stuppor at the loud sounds of collision echoed in their skulls. Balderich was first to react to the chaos surrounding them. The older man swung the armored door open, almost breaking its hinges, and quickly gathered his seasoned war hammer that had previously been placed among the other weapons. 

The man cringed as a stray bullet whistled through the air, grazing his ironclad arm. Though the shot had caused miniscule damage to his overall mass, that doesn't mean the proximity didn't worry the man. Especially given his lieutenants bad habit of "winging it" and not wearing his helmet during battle. Just the thought of the younger crusaders demise occuring in this garbage heep gang fight made his blood run both cold and scolding hot simultaneously. Call it his leadership acting up, say that it's his mentorship effecting judgement, but Balderich von Adler has always and will always try his damn hardest to give his men honorable deaths. Deaths worthy of a crusader. Nothing about his efforts are going to change, not until he dies, whether up against those scum omnics or some petty 'gang members'. 

The rambling inside of Balderich's head was abruptly put to an end as a yell from Gabriel sounded out, seemingly silencing his stumbling thoughts. 

"What the hell is this," anger dripped from the commanders voice, "this is ridiculous!" His true aggitation became more aparent as his speech went on, the shorter man slamming down his shotguns and quickly requiping them once loaded. Annoyance was very prominent on his scared face, even more then the anger he was emitting. Being lost with two goliath men definitely wasn't on his agenda for today, much less attempting to perform a tactical plan without dying. He's definitely complaining to Morrison about this assignment when he got back. Right now, however, the Blackwatch commander had to focus on actually getting back to HQ.

Reinhardt froze at the scene surrounding him, many carcuses trampled to the ground in rough fashion, not to mention the severed limbs that had been scattered about. This was not like anything the young lieutenant had witnessed before. Yes, he has went and won numerous battles with his fellow crusaders, but when they fell it wasn't wasted life. They had fallen for their cause, thus dying honorable deaths. These sunburnt juggernauts in way too much denim looked as if they didn't even know the word 'honorable' existed, let alone tried to go by it. Overall, it digusted Reinhardt to his core. How could they do this to eachother? What was this bloodbath even over? Something serious or over someone bumping into another? So many questions flooded the blonde's head regarding this situtation. The only fights Reinhardt had ever witnessed or taken part in himself were all against nullsector robots, not other human beings. 

Out of knowhere, a very sharp sting assaulted Reinhardt's right cheek, shifting him out of the stupor he had fallen into. Reinhardt looked down, curious of who possibly had hands strong enough to truly hurt his face. Given the crusaders brutish bodies and extreme training they do not get injured as easily by mere slaps or hits. Someone who can cause pain through such minor attacks upon a crusader, definitely wasn't any other mere soldier. Just as he suspected, it sure as hell wasn't any other soldier, not with Gabriel Reyes's eyes seeming to stare into the other mans very soul.

"What the hell is it with you crusaders zoning out huh? What, planning your 'hot date' after this fucking death fest?" The words were sharp, and cut into Reinhardt's pride like a meat cleaver. "Listen to me, and listen damn good cause I'm only saying this once. You guys don't get the right to think about your future or whatever you had your mind on right now! Because for all we know, that frog you saw driving down the road before we got here could be the last animal you will EVER see. Do you understand me? Nobody in this group thinks about their 'future' until you've either ran away like the lowlife I see you as, or you've fought your way out like the GODDAMN crusader you keep saying you are!" Gabriel shouted in Reinhardt's face, proving his point over the rounds of gunfire surrounding them. Without another word, Gabe loaded a few extra rounds onto his thigh holsters and ran into the mayhem. 

Like the domino effect, Balderich and Reinhardt followed soon after, determined not to die in this dusty podunk town. 

Hammers flew wildly, slaughtering many bandits who dared to challenge them. Shotgun shells litterd the dry dirt road, along with their targets. Things had been going good for the trio, none of them receiving too severe of injuries, with the exception of one stray bullet that had lodged itself into Balderich's armor. No devestating wounds, no bone related problems, everything was going grea-

A revolver shot rang out, silencing the early fanfare, as it did not miss its intended target. Such intended target being Reinhardt Wilhelm's shoulder, right at the weakest armor point. Any other shot would've hurt, he's still human afterall, but the bullet that caused his loud wail of pain wasn't made the same as otehr bullets. It had been laced with something. 

A recognisable roar of pain froze time for Balderich, and as he turned to face his star lieutenant, gold blinded his peripheral vision. Blood mixed with gold is what Balderich witness when turning towards the sudden emitter, coming from a dirt covered young man aswell. That same young man noticed the out of place armor covered crusaders aswell, distracting him slightly but not entirely. Then, as if he had grown six arms in a matter or miliseconds, six shots rang out. Six perfect headshots.

That same amount of scruffy looking brawlers fell without a sound, staring on with blank looks fading into their eyes. They didn't know what hit them, truly. Gabriel froze for a second at what had just occured, not believing that this dangly looking criminal had just fired with more accuracy then over half of Morrison's men could with a rifle, let alone a mesely revolver. However, the sound of Balderich's distressed attempts to wake up Reinhardt and knowledge of super soldier serums didn't keep him stunned for long. The Blackwatch commander charged at his skinny target, taking him down without issue.

"What the hell? Get offa' me!" Thick southern drawl filled Gabe's ears as he attempted to grab the assailant's arms. Dust and smoke coverd their terrain, kicking and screaming now being added to the mix definitely did not help visuals or Gabe's impending hell headache once this charade is over. This man was fighting tooth and nail in an attempt to escape, but to no avail. A strong swing to the offenders forehead seemed to do the trick; however, this swing wasn't from Gabriel, but from Reinhardt himself. 

His body went limp. If they hadn't been present when his lights were knocked out then they might've even thought he was a corpse instead. Reinhardt sighed in pain, leaning onto his hammer, warding off the shoulder offer from Balderich. 

"Well," Gabriel picked up their new party member and tossed him over this own shoulder like a sack of potatoes, "I'm ready to get back and strat my ass load of paper work over this thing already." His hand gestured toward their new...hostage? Prisoner? They didn't know what to call him yet.

What they do know if that their new "friend" wasn't leaving until they had answers.


End file.
